Black Vow
by Neko31xPanda26
Summary: Cinta, sesuatu yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan. Bahagia ketika kau bisa bersama orang yang kau kasihi, sedih saat terpisah darinya. Tapi cinta juga kejam, cinta tidak memilih gender ataupun perawakan. Hal inilah yang membuatnya harus mengkhianati surga... KagaKuro and Kaga fem!Kuro. Sorry for bad summary...


**Black Vow**

* * *

Putih, bersih, polos, adalah tiga kata yang dapat memggambarkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang malaikat yang baik dan juga polos. Banyak orang yang menyukainya atas kebaikannya. Walaupun begitu ia juga mempunyai kekurangan. Wajahnya sangat jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi dan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari kaum pria pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja niat baik seseorang tidak selalu dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya bukan? Selain itu ia juga cukup populer diantara kaum pria dan wanita. Kebaikan dan kebijakannya membuat para lelaki senang berteman dengannya sedangkan untuk kaum perempuan, banyak yang iri dan memujinya. Kenapa iri? Siapa wanita yang tidak iri melihat seorang lelaki yang berkulit putih, mulus, wajah yang begitu cantik dan imut. Siapa yang tidak iri melihat kesempurnaan wajahnya. Walau begitu mereka tetap mau berteman dengan Kuroko dan tidak mencelakainya.

Suatu hari Kuroko berjalan-jalan ke Bumi, tentu saja ia menyembunyikan sayapnya saat turun ke Bumi. Dia melihat banyak hal di sana. Dari pemandangan yang indah, orang-orang yag begitu ceria. Jangan salah, di surga juga mempunyai pemandangan yang indah, tapi di Bumi tidak kalah indahnya. Ia terus berjalan, dari daerah pedesaan sampai ke daerah perkotaan. Saat sampai di daerah perkotaan, Kuroko takjub melihat usaha manusia yang bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, dalam arti yang baik dan buruk. Saat Kuroko berjalan melewati sebuah gang kecil, tiba-tiba ia di tarik oleh seseorang. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba sudah ada sebilah pisau di dekat lehernya.

"Diam! Jangan berani-beraninya kau berteriak minta tolong atau akan kusayat lehermu!" kata pria misterius itu. Rasanya Kuroko ingin sekali bilang kalau tadi ia belum saja sempat berkata sepatah katapun, tapi dari pada terluka ia memilih untuk diam.

"Cepat keluarkan semua uang yang kau punya!" perintah pria misterius itu. Tapi Kuroko tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan ia tetap terlihat tenamg.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Sudah kubilang cepat berikan semua harta beda yang kau punya!" bentak pria misterius itu.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang menyuruhku untuk tetap diam? Lagipula aku tidak punya barang berharga. Masa anak muda sepertiku membawa perhiasan mahal atau uang yang banyak. Anda sudah dari awal salah menculik orang, tuan." jawab Kuroko dengan sopan. Ketika mendengar kata-kata Kuroko, panaslah hati orang itu. Ia merasa bodoh dipermainkan oleh anak kecil.

"Diam! Sekarang lebih baik kau mati!" kata pria itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya menuju leher Kuroko. Kuroko yang sudah menduga hal ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk menangkis serangan itu, tapi sayang ia kalah cepat.

GREP!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya, hah?!" kata pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan tangan pria yang akan menusuk Kuroko tadi.

"Hah?! Memang apa urusanmu? Cepat pergi dari sini atau akan kubunuh kau!" bentak pria yang menculik Kuroko tadi sambil melancarkan serangan kerah pemuda itu. Dengan sigap pemuda itu langsung menghindar dan menarik Kuroko untuk pergi. Karena kaget tiba-tiba di tarik, Kuroko hampir terjatuh. Untungnya pemuda itu segera membantunya dan mereka berlari bersama-sama. Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah… akhirnya kita lolos juga dari kejaran orang itu. Untung saja kita dapat bersembunyi di taman ini." kata pemuda itu sambil duduk dan menghela napas. Lalu keheningan menyeliputi mereka berdua.

"Um, terima kasih sudah menolongku, en.." kata Kuroko

"Kagami Taiga." jawab pemuda itu

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku Kagami-kun. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." kata Kuroko.

"Hei kenapa kau bisa diculik pria itu sih?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ia ingin mendapatkan uang dariku, walau percuma." Jawab Kuroko.

"Hoh, kau memang kelihatan mudah diculik sih." kata Kagami sambil tertawa kecil.

"Walau terlihat lemah begini sebenarnya aku kuat tahu." jawab Kuroko sambil cemberut sedikit.

"Hoh, benarkah?" tanya Kagami. Setelah itupun Kuroko dan Kagami mulai berbincang. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, dirinya sudah terpikat pada lelaki berambut _crimson_ ini. Tidak terasa hari sudah sore dan Kagami harus pulang kerumahnya. Sebelum pulang Kuroko meminta Kagami untuk menemuinya lagi ditaman ini pada jam 3 sore. Kagami mengiyakan dan langsung berlari pulang. Esoknya seperti yang iya janjikan ia datang ke taman tersebut. Kuroko sudah menunggunya disana. Hari demi hari terus berlalu, tanpa Kagami sadari sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk datang ke taman tersebut dan menemui Kuroko.

Dan dari hari ke hari, perasaan Kuroko terhadap Kagami pun semakin besar. Suatu hari, seperti biasa Kagami datang ketaman itu. Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda, Kuroko menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Kagami. Tapi tanpa sengaja Kagami menanggapi perasaan Kuroko dengan reaksi yang buruk. Sebenarnya Kagami tidak masalah apabila temannya menyukainya lebih dari yang seharusnya, ia akan tetap menolak perasaan itu dan ingin tetap berteman dengannya. Tapi reaksinya kali ini bisa dibilang, melukai hati Kuroko. Kagami yang terkejut, bangkit dari kursinya dan menunjukan ekspresi bahwa hal itu menjijikan kepada Kuroko.

Melihat ini, Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menghilang dari tempat duduknya tadi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Kagami yang tadinya ingin langsung minta maaf hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, dan ia langsung pulang. Tanpa Kagami ketahui, dibalik pohon Kuroko sedang menangis dalam diam. Kuroko sudah sejak awal tahu kalau perasaan itu salah, ia _tahu _tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Kagami, tapi sia-sia. Sekarang, walaupun perasaannya sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kagami ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Ia _masih _mencintainya. Yang ia inginkan hanya bersamanya, apapun caranya akan ia lakukan. _Apapun. _Sekalipun ia harus menjual dirinya kepada setan untuk memenuhi keinginannya, ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin selalu bersamanya, selamanya..

Sementara itu, Kagami masih mengunjungi taman itu. Walaupun Kuroko tak kunjung datang, Kagami hanya duduk di kursi taman menunggu Kuroko untuk datang dan pulang saat matahari terbenam. Sudah tiga minggu Kagami menunggu Kuroko yang tak kunjung datang menemuinya, tapi kagami tidak menyerah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk minta maaf kepada Kuroko. Tepat saat minggu ke empat, Kagami melihat seseorang sudah duduk di taman itu dari kejauhan. Ia segera berlari, berharap bahwa orang itu adalah Kuroko. Tapi sayang, orang itu bukanlah Kuroko melainkan seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda mencapai bahunya, dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Kulit porselen, wajah bulat manis, dan tubuh yang kecil membuat semua pria ingin melindunginya, tak terkecuali Kagami. Kagami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Um, kau siapa?" tanya Kagami.

"..Shirosaki Tetsuna." jawab perempuan itu.

"Ehm, ja-jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami dengan gugup.

"..Aku hanya ingin bersantai di tempat ini saja. Kenapa? Kau mau menemaniku untuk berbincang sebentar disini?" tanya Shirosaki dengan muka polos.

"Eh? E-em kalau tidak merepotkan.." kata Kagami malu-malu. Melihat ini Shirosaki tertawa kecil, yang membuat wajah Kagami tambah merah. Lalu mereka mulai berbincang hingga senja dan kembali kerumah masing-masing. Esoknya Kagami datang ketaman itu lagi untuk menemui Shirosaki. Tanpa sadar tekadnya sudah ia lupakan. Ia sudah tidak ingat lagi tujuannya untuk datang ke tempat itu. Dia sudah melupakan temannya yang dulu selalu menemaninya itu. Tekad itu sudah tertutup dengan perasaan cintanya terhadap Shirosaki.

Suatu hari, Kagami menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Shirosaki. Dan ternyata Shirosaki pun memiiki perasaan yang sama terhadap Kagami. Merekapun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka bahagia dan berjanji akan terus bersama selamanya. Tapi sayang, hari-hari bahagia itu harus lenyap dan janji mereka hanya sekedar janji belaka..

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan, mengawasi Shirosaki tepatnya. Dari tempat itu ia melihat Kagami dan Shirosaki tertawa bersama, terlihat sangat bahagia. Lelaki itu mencengkram erat tangannya, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan darah. Lelaki berkulit tan itu segera keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa suatu benda.

Sementara itu Shirosaki dan Kagami sedang duduk-duduk di taman. Tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian Shirosaki berdiri dan mengatakan kalau ia ada keperluan sebentar. Kagami mengiyakan dan tetap menunggu Shirosaki ditaman itu. Tanpa kagami ketahui, sudah ada orang yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon dan saat Shirosaki pergi orang itu mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Kau, semua gara-gara kau. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah betemu dengamu ia tidak akan pernah merasa sedih, ia tidak akan pernah mengorbankan sebelah sayapnya untuk menjadi manusia, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi perempuan yang ada disisimu, ia tidak akan pernah berdosa, dan ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." gumam pria itu.

"Kau harus mati!" tepat saat lelaki itu berteriak Kagami menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan sayangnya saat itulah ia menemui ajalnya.

Dor!

Peluru yang ditembakan pria berkulit tan itu langsung bersarang ke jantung Kagami. Setelah yakin Kagami sudah meninggal, lelaki itu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Di saat yang sama, Shirosaki baru saja berjalan kearah taman dan tiba-tiba mendengar suara tembakan. Ia segera berlari kearah taman, khawatir dengan keadaan Kagami. Ia punya firasat buruk saat mendengar bunyi tembakan itu. Sayangnya firasatnya benar, saat ia tiba di taman tubuh Kagami sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Dengan perlahan-lahan Shirosaki mendekati tubuh Kagami. Lalu ia menopang kepala Kagami dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis.

'Sayangku tergeletak dingin disini.'

'Semua ini salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku ada disini.'

'Karena aku telah menghianati surga, mereka mengambil nyawa orang yang kukasihi.'

'Aku harus menebus kesalahan ini dengan nyawaku..'

Srak!

Tiba-tiba dari punggung Shirosaki keluar satu sayap. Sayap putih tak ternoda. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai kembali kebentuk tubuh asalanya, seorang lelaki. Benar, Shirosaki Tetsuna adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko memberikan sebelah sayapnya kepada setan agar ia bisa hidup sebagai manusia dan berganti gender menjadi perempuan. Semua ini ia lakukan agar dapat hidup bersama-sama dengan Kagami. Tapi naas, semua keingannya tidak dapat terkabul. Kagami mati karenanya, karena penghianatannya. Maka dari itu ia akan memberikan sebelah sayapnya lagi, menukarkan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan Kagami. Perlahan-lahan sayap Kuroko mulai menghilang, dan Kagami mulai sadar. Saat Kagami sudah benar-benar tersadar, yang ia lihat didepannya bukanlah Shirosaki tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersenyum sedih dan berlinang air mata didepannya. Teman yang ia lupakan.

"Kuro..ko? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kagami yang masih setengah sadar.

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Tunggu..bukankah itu baju Shirosaki?" tanya Kagami. Tiba-tiba realita menampar Kagami. Otaknya mulai memutar lagi memori-memori yang ia punya, dari waktu ia pertama bertemu Shirosaki, terus mundur hingga memorinya saat bertemu Kuroko. Mata dan rambut biru muda itu, begitu mirip. Lalu Kagami tersadar.

"Jadi..kau..adalah.." Kagami tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia terlalu terkejut untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Iya, kau benar Kagami-kun. Shirosaki Tetsuna dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang sama. Aku adalah seorang malaikat yang jatuh cinta kepada manusia, kepadamu Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi kena-" belum sempat Kagami melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kuroko sudah menyelanya.

"Maaf Kagami-kun, tapi waktuku sudah habis. _Sayonara_, Kagami-kun. _Aishiteru_.." dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Kuroko menghilang, hilang dari Bumi ini, benar-benar lenyap. Yang ia tinggalkan hanya sehelai bulu hitam saat ia menghilang. Lalu Kagami menangis, berteriak, mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal. Sudah dua kali ia kehilangannya. Kehilangan sahabat dan kekasihnya. Kalau saja ia tidak bereaksi buruk dihadapan Kuroko, kalau saja ia menyadari hal ini lebih cepat, kalau saja semua ini hanya mimpi…

Tapi semua ini realita, sudah tidak ada lagi Kuroko Tetsuya maupun Shirosaki Tetsuna di Bumi ini. Semua masa-masa indah yang mereka lewatkan tidak dapat terulang lagi. Semua hanya memori. Dan janji mereka untuk selalu bersama-sama, tidak akan pernah terpenuhi. Semua hanya janji hitam belaka...

~_Fin_~

.

.

.

**N+P:** Halo! Neko31 dan Panda26 disini!

**N:** Jadi... Inilah tugas cerpennya si panda, jadinya harus pake bahasa yang rada baku.. Oh ya ini fic juga terinspirasi dari lagu Rin Len yang berjudul sama..

**P:** Btw lanjutan Basketball idiots gimana?

**N:** Oh iya! Gomen minna-san.. Saya nge stuck... Jadi mohon bersabar..

**P:** So Then..

**N+P:** Read and Review please! Enjoy!


End file.
